


Counting Crows

by Imnotwhatyouwant



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, F/M, M/M, Photography, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:14:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27770572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imnotwhatyouwant/pseuds/Imnotwhatyouwant
Summary: Cho Seiki knows nothing about volleyball and if she were being honest, she couldn't care less. What she does care about is the team who comes into the Sakanoshita Store hyped up after their practices. And with them? The "king of the court" from Kitagawa. Someone who'd made her younger brother absolutely miserable.It isn't until the school newspaper decides to start documenting the promise of the crows regaining their wings that Cho is forced to interact with them. Between taking notes and photos of the team and working her part time job, Cho just can't seem to catch a break.
Relationships: Ennoshita Chikara/Original Female Character(s), Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kageyama Tobio/Original Female Character(s), Sawamura Daichi/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter One

"I swear, one day Kiyoko will do more than ignore me, but until then I'll be happy with anything she does," Tanaka assured Nishinoya loudly.

"She could step on me and I'd thank her," Nishinoya retorted just as stupidly bright.

"Anyway, did you get a chance to see the new first years? They're promising...if a handful. Daichi's banned them from activities for the moment, but come Saturday? It'll be so worth it," Tanaka explained. "Hell, I got here at 5am to let them in for some practice. Don't let the boss know though.

"If you don't shut up you're going to end up letting the entire school know Tanaka," Cho finally snapped from her seat behind the pair of jocks. She rolled her eyes and turned her gaze back down to the English assignment at hand. The grammar of the language was a fucking disaster and if Cho wanted a better chance at her dream she needed to figure out what the hell she was supposed to be doing.

"Come on Seiki, surely you've got to be excited about our chances. Doesn't your younger brother play for Kitagawa first? You'll be supporting us sooner or later, why not start now," Tanaka argued, earning a glare from the girl, who brushed her long espresso braid back behind her shoulder and pushed her glasses back up before focusing down on her worksheet again.

"He quit. Some asshole third year made his life miserable and now he hates it. Aside from that, he wouldn't be joining the team until after I'm away at university. So no. I don't need to support your silly ball game," she retorted. Nihinoya had to clamp a hand over the taller boys mouth before he blew up on her for such blasphemy.

"I'm sorry to hear about your brother. I'm not playing this year either," Nishinoya commented, trying to alleviate the tension. It only served in Tanaka getting even louder at the news.

"Don't be. I tried telling Kichiro that it was stupid to listen to a tyrant and a bully, but he made his decision. He joined the track team instead and likes it a lot better I guess," Cho shrugged. "Makes no difference to me in the end. As long as he enjoys what he's doing."

Her attention was pulled away when her newest partner in club activities, Kotone Souma rushed into the room. "Seiki-senpai," the first year called out, her blonde hair a wild tangle of waves that covered her flushed face. Tanaka chortled at the nickname, until Cho reached up and swatted the back of his head.

"What do you need Souma? Class is getting ready to start."

"Moriyama-senpai wanted to know if you'd finished editing the photos of the dance club yet? I'm sorry," the younger girl said before offering a nervous bow. The journalism club worked hand in hand alongside the photography club, though some of the girls that ran the newspaper seemed to think that photography simply meant "point and shoot". They didn't understand all the time and effort that went into everything else.

"Not yet, I'll have them before her weekly paper is ready to be sent out and Souma?"

"Yes senpai?"

"Next time Moriyama asks you to pester me between classes let her know that she can do it herself. Tell her I told you so," Seiki told the girl before rolling her eyes and focusing back down to her page with a huff. Nothing like a break in her concentration to really irritate her.

"That's right! You're the best action photographer the school has, right," Tanaka questioned, ignoring her growing agitation with him.

"That's what they tell me," she retorted dryly and continued her work in the hope that whatever hair-brained scheme he wanted to pull could be ignored with enough focus.

"You'd be perfect to get photos of us during practice to hype up the school again! We could fill the stands if everyone could just see how awesome we are with these first years!"

"Or it'll just show how much of a meathead you are," she huffed before looking up at him. "I told you. I don't care about volleyball. I have other shit to worry about, like keeping Koroko Moriyama off the asses of first years before they decide that they hate their hobbies too."

Thankfully for her, before Tanaka could try to persuade her anymore, their English teacher walked in, demanding the attention of everyone in the room with his booming voice and high energy.

When class was over, Cho was quick to scoop up her books and practically run out of the room. She had barely managed to close her loose sheets of paper in the textbook before making her escape. She finally breathed a sigh of relief when she reached the computer lab for her computer programing class. She hadn't really wanted to take it, but her parents convinced her that it would be a good backup plan in case things fell through.

Cho wasn't quite ready to let it slip that she was considering traveling the world to photograph things. More specifically, she wanted to tour with bands and photograph live shows. She loved feeling the thrum of the music that vibrated right into her soul. Capturing that perfect moment where the band and the crowd poured their hearts and souls into one arena. That's what she wanted to do with her life. Taking pictures for the school newspaper and yearbook was just a stepping stone on the way to more. The computer class was just to make her parents happy.

Once settled in, Cho inserted her flash drive and kept working on the edits for her photos in her spare time. She leaned forward to rest her chin on her hand when she noticed the background in some of the pictures where two students appeared to be fighting in the background. "What the hell," she whispered as she zoomed in and came to a gut-churning, violent reaction to something so simple. It was one boy in particular. Kageyama Tobio. The boy who'd bullied her brother into feeling like he wasn't worthy to play in a volleyball court. All the more reason to avoid the meathead bastards. "Now how the fuck am I going to erase your face from my photos," she hissed to herself.


	2. Chapter Two

"Finally," Cho cheered, as she emailed the completed photographs to Moriyama to review. Photography club was coming to an end for the day and Cho had just enough time to run out to the track field with her camera in order to snap a few action shots before she was due to be at work. "See ya tomorrow, Souma," Cho called out as she threw both her messenger bag and the case for her camera over her shoulder.

"Bye Seiki-senpai! Don't forget to replace the memory card! Your new one is in the front pocket," the first year called out with a smile. It was great to see one of the upperclassmen so happy, especially given that Seiki always seemed so grumpy. Though, that may have had something to do with Moriyama trying to harass her into doing things on the other second year's schedule.

It was stressful, knowing that all the third years were dropping their club activities to pepare for college, but Moriyama and Seiki were the two taking charge and well...they hated one another. Moriyama was tense and tended to yell the closer it got to deadlines, while Seiki was adamant...if these were hobbies for the students coming in, they'd get better results.

In Seiki's mind, if people enjoyed what they were doing, everyone would get better results. The more Moriyama pushed the more Seiki wanted to blow her off completely.

Seiki's feet pounded against the pavement as she raced past the volleyball gym to get to the track field. A quick glance at her watch told her that she had a half hour to get the shots she was hoping for. Without wasting anymore of her time, Cho dropped down to one knee and began to photograph the runners. As they were headed toward her, faces red and dripping sweat, but there was something powerful in the moment. In the way their legs continued to carry them inspite of the burn they must've felt, until one by one the team slowed down. The captain was still running in place, trying to encourage more energy in his team. Third year: Nishikawa Hanzo.

Cho would never admit it if asked, but if she thought anyone was attractive it would've been the upperclassman. He was thin and tall, nearly 6'4" to be exact, though she only knew that due to an article she had taken some photos for the year previous. His blond hair was damp with sweat and he kept attempting to slick it back out of his face with his water bottle. He was one of few third years who'd decided that regardless of what happened, he'd remain loyal to his club. Well...clubs. When in season, Nishikawa also played basketball...well enough that he was being looked at for sports scholarships in university.

She had just lifted her camera back up to take some more photos of Nishikawa and the rest of the team when out of nowhere a violent pang exploded from her face and her vision went black for a moment. Whatever hit her knocked the glasses from her face and Cho fell backward.

"I told you not so hard! I can't hit it like that! I...I think you killed her," claimed an unfamiliar voice.

"She wouldn't have been hit if you could receive worth a damn," another voice shouted furiously.

And then...there was the voice of an angel, "Hey...hey, are you okay? Some first-years accidentally hit you in the face with a volleyball."

Cho blinked up and nearly screamed when she realized just how close Nishikawa was to her. "I'm fine, just fine. What about my camera? It didn't bust the lense did it," she questioned before scouring the ground for her glasses and camera.

The third year in front of her held her glasses out to her, but pulled off his shirt. "I'm sorry for the sweat, but your nose is bleeding. Are you certain you're okay?"

"Y-yeah, fine. What're action shots without getting hit in the face every once in a while," she said, trying to downolay the absolute agony her face was in. Not to mention being mortified in front of her crush. Then again, if she started to cry over the ordeal at least she could blame it on being beamed in the face by a high-speed ball.

"Well, if you're sure you're okay...we have to get back to practice," Nishikawa told her before standing back up. Cho nearly handed his shirt back, but paused when she caught sight of the blood.

"Actually, let me wash this before I return it. It's the least I can do," she offered, to which he nodded. As soon as he was gone, Cho was checking out her equipment for damage. When all looked fine, except her face, she stomped over to the two first years who'd caused her injury. "What the hell are you two doing outside of the gym with a damn volleyball," she demanded to know.

"Oh, well we have a-" the short redhead began, just for Cho to wave her hand to silence him.

"I don't care about the actual answer, but if the pair of you aren't going to be mindful of your surroundings then get into the fucking gymnasium where it belongs," she snapped another glance down at her watch made her curse and run off before she could scold the pair any further. If she was actually going to make it to work on time she should've left five minutes ago. Hopefully getting busted in the face would save her ass at the new place. If not she would be in for a long night, listening to Ukai bitch and grumble about everything under the sun.

She raced to the nearby corner store and headed directly for the bathrooms to change out of her school uniform. "I'm here old man, I'm not late," she called out to keep Ukai from getting his already jumbled boxers even more into a twist.


	3. Chapter Three

It wasn't like Keishin Ukai was a terrible trainer. The cash register was just an ancient piece of junk that apparently had it out for Cho. Once again the drawer was sticking and there stood old lady Azumane waiting patiently even though her back was aching and her legs were unsteady. "U-um, here. There's no sense in you standing there while we try to figure out what's going on," Cho said as she brought Ukai's chair out from around the counter. "I'm so sorry again for the delay." Cho bowed her apology, just to hear the old woman laugh and pat her head.

"Thank you dearie. Don't fuss too much though, Keishin had the same trouble with the old thing when he first started," the old lady assured her while they waited on Ukai to get back from the bathroom. As long as they were waiting, Cho went back around to the register to continue trying to force the drawer open. The button that work about a third of the time was out again.

"What're you just standing around for," Keishin grumbled before noticing old lady Azumane sitting, just as patient as ever. His loud voice, however, startled Cho who jumped and ended up slamming her hip against the drawer. It popped open with a click and the bottom corner managed to dig in to Cho's thigh, making her eyes water. First her face and now her leg. It was proving to be the worst day she could've possibly had.

"Here's your change Mrs. Azumane," Cho whined before closing the drawer once more and moving to help the old lady back to her feet.

"Oh, thank you sweetie. You're doing just fine," the old woman assured her before hobbling her way out, grocery bag in hand.

Expelling a sigh, Cho rubbed tenderly at her thigh, "She's too good for this world."

"You're damn right she is. Sorry for being gone so long. I decided to refill everything while I was in there," Ukai replied and scratched at his chin for a moment.

"It's alright old man, just as long as you used the air freshener I don't need the story," Cho quipped with a smirk when he turned to gape at her.

"I was going to teach you the trick to opening the cash drawer, but now I don't think I will," he retorted, only half joking with the high school girl. It was actually kind of nice having her around, if only for the fact that she tossed banter back and forth like a champ to keep his days from being too painfully dull. Almost like having a younger sibling around.

"Ah! I already figured out the trick. I just need to fracture my hip and BAM I've got it," she shot back, mimicking explosions with her hands. When she got little more than a dumbfounded expression from the man, she shrugged. "Anyway, I'm sure I'll figure out the real trick later. For now I'm going to go to the back and start the prep work on more meat buns, if that's alright with you."

"Yeah, fine. I'm sure one of the sports clubs will come in rather than eating a home cooked meal," Ukai scoffed before taking a seat down at the cash register.

There wasn't a care in the world as Cho set about making a fresh batch of meat buns in the back. This was a part of the reason she'd offered to work here. Keishin's mother had been talking about the food on her usual trip in. Apparently it was too much work for the old woman on top of everything else, so much to Cho's disappointment, they were talking about discontinuing it. Given how much Cho wanted to travel, it only made sense to offer herself for a part time job.

"I'll do it! I can come in first thing before school to make the filling for the afternoon rush...and then I can come back after to work on the evening rush. Just a few hours a week and you won't even need to worry about it!"

It was stupid to be so passionate about the snacks, but it had become a bit of a tradition for many of the clubs to visit Sakanoshita to celebrate or after particularly bad days. So, in the spirit of helping her fellow students along, Cho had made a passionate plea to be hired. That and she was more than well aware that the moment she told her family she wanted to be a world traveling photographer? All money helping her would most likely stop in favor of "giving her a dose of reality". 

Another sigh exhaled and Seiki was gathering up the first batch to put in the warmers. Just in time for Nishikawa and the rest of the men's track team to walk in cheering as he told them that snacks would be on him. Everyone scattered to grab their drinks while Nishikawa headed directly for her counter. "Your face looks better," he started out, just to wince at the way he'd phrased it. "What I meant was it doesn't look as painful. Not that it usually looks painful, but..."

After getting over the shock of his arrival, Cho laughed. "Don't worry, I got what you meant. I told you I was fine," she assured him with a wave of her hand. "So...um...meat buns?" It was hard not to cringe at just how awkward the pair were acting with one another, but at least they were talking. 

"Yeah, for the entire team if you don't mind. I didn't know you worked here."

"Mhm, today is just my third day, but it's nice. I really can't complain at all," she answered as she bagged the fresh treats for him. "Sorry I didn't have the time to watch you guys finish practice and all. Watching your huddles is my favorite part." When he met her with a look of confusion, Seiki felt the need to clarify. "I mean...the action shots are great. It's what I'm there to work on, but watching the team light up when you're talking to them and helping out is...nice to get on camera too. We have one that's lined up to be a part of the yearbook already."

"O-oh. Well...I don't know...they help keep me going too," he murmured and rubbed at the back of his neck. Welp...that was it. If getting hit in the face with a wild volleyball wasn't enough of a sign to keep away from the track team for a while, this conversation certainly was. It seemed like the perfect day to see how much she could mortify herself. "Here's your meat! I mean your buns! I...please just take the bag. Ukai can check you out for me. I meant ring!" 

Cho missed the soft smile on Nishikawa's face as she turned to go back to the kitchen to prep more food, cursing her mouth and whatever karma had landed her in such a position.


	4. Chapter Four

On Saturday Seiki was working in the kitchen again when a commotion on the floor caused her to perk up. "Come on. You're going to ask her out, right? It can't be that hard. She spends a ton of time making excuses to watch our practice."

"She's just working on getting better with her club activities. It's not personal."

"Uh huh. Tell that to the soccer club. Or volleyball. Or the female teams," the companion retorted. 

Cho swallowed her frustration at being talked about to come out from the back in time to hear Ukai call out for the two boys to quiet down. "I got it Ukai," Seiki called back, already irritated that she'd been able to gather enough information that at least one of them was making a joke of her. Nishikawa flushed under her stern expression while his companion, fellow second year Shinsuke Kuroda, looked more than amused. Rather than her usual braid, Cho had pulled her hair up into a high bun to keep it out of her way during work hours. The store was casual enough that once again she was in a pair of denim jeans and a seafoam green shirt that brought out her emerald eyes. "Something I can help you with," she huffed. 

Embarrassing herself the day previous had been bad enough, but to know that she'd actually become the butt of jokes. Well that was just a low blow on Kuroda's part. "Can we get two orders of meat buns," Nishikawa asked before elbowing the younger student.

"Sure thing," she said sourly as she packed a bag with the treats. "Anything else I can do for the two of you?"

"Yeah," Kuroda pipped up with a wicked looking smirk. "Go out with the Captain already before he starts inviting you to take pictures in the club ro-"

The second year was finally cut off when Nishikawa clamped a hand down over the smaller boy's mouth. "Sorry about him. He's an idiot."

"I'm aware. Shinsuke shares a math class with me. He's an idiot there too," she snipped before pushing up on her glasses. Wanting nothing more than to get away from the jokes, Cho rolled her eyes and handed the bag over. "Ukai can take care of you from here. Enjoy the rest of your day." She forced a smile to her face before heading back to check on the curry for tomorrow's buns. 

"Good going idiot, she heard you," Nishikawa grimaced as they headed to ring out. "How am I supposed to ask her out if she thinks it's all some joke?"

"It's not my fault that the two of you forget how to use words when you're around one another for more than two minutes. It's hilarious man. Come on, who at Karasuno would actually turn you down if you asked, huh? You're the biggest athlete at the school and all the ladies love you."

As the pair of track stars exited the store they passed by Kageyama who had just caught up to Sugawara. He took a moment to scoff at the idea of being in a relationship. After all, it would only cut into his time practicing volleyball and he honestly couldn't imagine anyone living up to the thrill he felt every time he set up a play that scored a point. No real athlete could possibly take both seriously. Kageyama shook his head before saying exactly what was on his mind. "I know it's not fair...that I'll be in the starting lineup, but I promise to you I'll earn my spot from now on!"

"What," Koshi asked, confused by the confrontation happening. When it finally clicked that Kageyama was upset about not earning the position to set in the Aoba Johsai practice game he rubbed his hand over the back of his neck. "Oh! Sorry. I guess I'm just surprised that you care how I feel about the whole thing. That's all."

Kageyama cocked his head to the side bewildered how anyone could not care when their position hadn't been earned. Knowing how much time he put into working to become a setter with great technical skills, it would've absolutely pissed him off if a rookie just stepped into his position. Then again, he'd never exactly had the trust of his team, if the last game in middle school had been any indication of what he could and couldn't do. "Hm? I don't follow."

"You've got more stamina and raw talent than me anyway," Sugawara said with a shrug. 

"Who cares? That's great and all, but they're not the same as having experience! Besides...um...you see...the rest of the team...um well...they trust you," Kageyama finally managed to spit out as Daichi headed into the store for an after practice treat. Especially now that he knew they had a practice game with Aoba Johsai next Tuesday.

Ukai sat in his usual place at the register with his feet up and the newspaper open. "Seiki! Looks like you've got some new regulars," he called out.

"Can it old man, if they wanted me out there they'd ring the damn bell for me," Seiki called back out to him, though she headed back around to the front, ready to give Nishikawa and Kuroda a piece of her mind for trying to waste her time with more jokes about her. "Listen I have curry that will burn back here so if it's not important- OH! Daichi!"

Daichi gave a nervous chuckle and scratched at his chin. It wasn't like they knew one another well, but Seiki had made a name for herself when it came to taking photos with multiple moving factors. Even if she couldn't capture the image perfectly, she was efficient at cleaning the ones she took up in her editing process. Anytime a big event were taking place for the school, Seiki was the first to be requested for photos. It was pretty perfect timing since they'd just gotten word on the practice game and they team could use some hype. "I was hoping to get some buns for the team. What kind did you make today?"

"Um...give me just a minute to take the curry of the heat, then I can come help you," she told him before cursing the idea that Nishikawa would've come back to try to talk to her again. When she returned she toweled off her freshly washed hands and pointed to the display warmers. "I've got some chicken, classic pork, vegetarian, and curry."

"I'll go ahead and take a mix. Can we also get a kettle of tea put on? We just got the news that we'll have a practice game with Aoba-Johsai on Tuesday and I'd like to take some time to strategize with the team as long as we're together."

Seiki shrugged and nodded her head, "How many buns did you want and a kettle of Oolong?"

"Best get at least fourteen buns." She simply nodded and made a few notes before ripping a ticket off for him and directing him over to Ukai for payment as she bustled around. 

"Here's your first round of buns Daichi! I'll deliver the rest to your table shortly so they can keep in the warmer.

"Thanks a lot. Hey, I was wondering if you'd be willing to do a favor for the team?"

Cho sucked in a deep breath and took a look outside where Tanaka and Sugawara stood with a handful of first years. "You want me to come take pictures of those wiz kids Tanaka's been going on and on about all week?" 

"That'd be gr-"

"No can do." Cho looked outside again to see "the king of the court" and her mood continued to sour. "I'll see about getting one of the others to head out though. I'm sure Moriyama will be more than happy to pick up the story that you guys are facing a number four team."

"Come on Seiki. No one captures it all like you do. If anyone can get pictures that will impress the school enough to send some support to our stands it's you."

"Just...go get your idiots and start working on your strategy. I have to get back to my curry. I'll make sure the kettle and second round of buns are out shortly."


	5. Chapter Five

The rest of Seiki's shift passed by as though someone had tied an anchor to her legs. She finished the curry for tomorrow's buns so it would have plenty of time to simmer and allowed it to cool on the stove top before heading out to begin rotating the canned goods that were far too close to the volleyball team for comfort. "Hey Seiki, why don't you come meet the first years. It'll be good for them," Sugawara called out after having spoken to Daichi. She rolled her eyes before addressing the upperclassman who'd never been anything, but kind to her. 

"That's nice, but I'm trying to do my job Sugawara. Maybe some other time," she said before looking over at Kageyama and wrinkling her nose and getting back to work with a shake of her hand. Fat chance in that happening, but she wasn't about to interact with Mr. King. 

"You've been working hard Seiki, go ahead and take a break and visit your friends. You've earned it," Ukai told her without looking up from his paper. "Better yet, your shift is up in five, just go ahead and clock out early."

Cho pursed her lips at the term friends and thought about arguing, but it was too late. The others had heard him and the short ginger kid who hit her in the face on their second day of club activities was curious. He was demanding to know who she was to the volleyball team and what made her so important. Rather than listen to whatever they were going to say about her, Cho went to the back to put away the curry and abandon her apron to be washed. She grabbed her purse and phone before heading back out to the tables the volleyball club sat at. Cho was quick to swipe away Tanaka's tea as she sat beside him and propped her feet up to the chair across from her. "Alright then, we all know that Moriyama is going to want to run a story the moment she finds out about Aoba-Johsai, which means she's going to want this weeks Athlete Spotlight to be introducing your team and all these damn first years you won't shut up about." She calmly moved the tea out of Tanaka's reach when he tried to snatch it back. "I already agreed that I'd be sending someone out to meet with you lot and I'd have a photographer at the game. So why does it have to be me," she inquired with an eyebrow raised in the direction of Daichi and Sugawara before lifting the tea to her lips and sipping at it. "I'm assuming that's why you two have been tag teaming me ever since you arrived."

Being called out brought a rosy tint to the cheeks of both upperclassmen, but it was the ginger who spoke first, "Well, you're the best, right? That's why they want you to help us out."

She narrowed her gaze at the boy and dropped her feet to lean a little closer. "Do you know how I got to be the best?"

"Um...no?"

"Practice. Just like when you and he were outside and hit me in my face. My club's first years can't practice if everyone hounds me to take all their damn pictures. So, unless I want to leave a legacy of shitty action shots after I leave, first years will need to practice somewhere." Cho leaned back in her chair again set the tea aside. "So. Sell it to me. I'm one person and there are plenty of clubs trying to demand that I take pictures for their events. Plus, being immediately after school means I'm going to need to request time off here, so...why should I be the one to take your pictures."

"Come on Seiki, why are you being so hard on us this year? It wasn't like this last year," Tanaka whined. 

"I'm being hard because there are only two upperclassman in the photography club. None of our third years stayed and Yui Tamura isn't willing to even consider action shots when hers started to be pulled in favor of mine. I'm the one leading the club the next two years and sorting out where my teams are going. So if the rest of the clubs are going to try to demand my attention and time they'd better have a damn good reason why another student can't do the same thing," Cho snapped before sighing and looking over at the upperclassmen. "It's nothing personal. I just have other things to consider. You guys are giving your underclassmen room to shine, so let me do the same with mine."

"Why do you like taking photos so much," Sugawara questioned as kindly as possible to dissipate the tension building up in the volleyball players around her.

"I...want to make sure a moment can last a lifetime," she answered just as quietly as she reached down to gather her things to go home. 

"That's what we want you to do. No one can capture what's happening on the court right now like you can, so please...at least consider it. We're not asking you to not bring a first year to help you and get some practice. They can practice alongside us if that's what you want. Just...give it some thought."

"Suga's right you know," Daichi added. "We just want a chance to shine like the others you've built up for the school."

"I'll....think about it," she finally told them before heading out to the bus stop. The last thing she wanted to admit was that the impassioned speeches from the upperclassmen had already made her decision for her. It was hardly a moment later that Kageyama came running out to the stop as well, bag in hand.

"They asked me to talk to you and walk you home."

"I'm fine."

"Sugawara doesn't think you like me very much, but I've never met you before in my life. I told him it was stupid, but he insisted."

"Observant fuck," Cho muttered under her breath, but Kageyama heard her and narrowed his eyes.

"Did I do something to upset you? Other than Hinata hitting the ball like an idiot the other day?"

"That. That right there is why I don't like you. Anytime things don't work out in your favor it's someone else's fault...isn't that right, King of the Court?"

Kageyama blinked in confused anger, trying to figure out how she would know that taunting nickname. What had they called her again? Seiki? It took a few moments before the name even began to ring a bell and the image of a first year middle schooler came to mind. He had been much shorter with similar brown hair and hazel eyes. Their faces didn't look the same at all though. The kid he'd known had a mousy pointed face, while the girl in front of him had a perfect heart shaped face and a small pouted mouth. Before he could come up with a reply the bus arrived and Kageyama found himself on his way back inside to try to ask if there was any other way they thought she'd come work with them. Trying to make anything right with her would take far more than a bus ride and walking her home.


	6. Chapter Six

The Monday following her meeting with the volleyball club had both the journalism and photography clubs meeting first thing in the morning to go over assignments. Koroko Moriyama stood at the front of the computer lab by the white board, preparing the categories of the paper while Cho stood at the door, counting the group members that arrived. She always stood at the back of the room anyway and jotted notes for all the assignments that went up. Altogether there were five student in the photography club and seven in journalism.

"Alright everyone, we need to go over the expectations on your writing. You have to step it up if you want to make it far doing this. The articles last week were unacceptable. We can't expect to attract readers with garbage like that," Koroko addressed the underclassmen of the group. She tossed her black hair over her shoulder before crossing her arms with a determined glare.

"As long as we're discussing expectations," Cho commented from the back and pushed herself off the wall she'd been waiting paitently against. "Perhaps the time of your team would be better spent being able to work on their craft instead of going on wild goose chases to find me when we all know that you, Yui and I share classes." The underclassmen shifted in their seats when Cho decided to address the elephant in the room. "Now that we're done being petty, why don't we get to the important stuff? I don't plan on being late for class over this and I'm expecting the rest of my club to make it to their first class on time as well."

Koroko flushed under Cho's intense expression, like a disappointed mother ready to scold her for the slightest slip up. "Yes well, there's a rumor that some first year volleyball students discovered that the vice-principal wears a toupee. We could turn it into a lifestyle piece. Top ten ways to wear a toupee!"

Cho shook her head and tried to stifle the urge to laugh. "We already have a story for the volleyball team that will need to be ran over at least the next two weeks. Besides, anyone with eyes can tell it's a rug."

"And just who decided that the volleyball team had a story in the paper because it sure wasn't me. You lot just take the pictures we need," Koroko huffed in exasperation.

"Aoba-Johsai and Karasuno are playing a practice game next Tuesday and they're adding first years to the starting lineup. It only makes sense to run a full spread of the team before you cover them playing the number four team in the region. Ergo, two weeks of stories on the volleyball team. Use their advisor for the faculty piece and call it a day. As early as it is in the year there isn't that much news to search for so why not give the volleyball team a few weeks before things pick up," she said before shrugging. "Unless you've heard of some better news recently."

"N-no. No. That will do for now then. I'll give everyone their assigned interviews when we meet again this afternoon," Koroko told the others.

"Yui, I'm going to send you with whoever is doing interviews with the faculty advisor and their team manager. First-year photography club is going on rotation with me this week to work on action shots. It'll be one at a time with me so be mindful of when you're assigned to the gym. The rest of your time will be spent working to get better at your editing skills with Yui, and photographing other club activies happening this week for the yearbook. Questions?" When no one said anything, Cho nodded firmly and dismissed everyone in her club. "I'll see you in Math Moriyama."

Yui stood waiting on the other side of the door for Cho. "How do you always have the nerve to stand up to her? She scares the crap out of me."

Cho shook her head at that, "I don't think she's scary. It's what she wants to do for a living so I understand why she takes it so seriously, but she forgets that not everyone wants to be there for the same reason. Some just thought it'd be an easy club they wouldn't need to sweat to do and others just like to write. It shouldn't be something so serious for people who don't have stakes in it. She and use her articles in a portfolio, but beyond that...who really cares. At the end of the day most of our papers are going to end up in the recyling bin unread."

The quieter girl hummed softly at that and tucked her cropped chestnut hair behind her ear. "I just wish you two weren't so intense with each other. It feels like you're at each other's throats all the time."

"As soon as she respects her kohai as humans...well then we can quit being so intense. Yui, she sent a first-year to find me to ask about photo edits. I saw her two hours later and she has my phone number. There's no need for all that mess. No one has time for it."

"Speaking of having time for things; I thought you had a job after school now. How did you find out about the practice game?"

"I was working and they stopped in for a snack. Nothing fun or unexpected here. Just...boring."

"Yeah, well, soon enough you'll be touring the world and you won't need to worry about anything boring," Yui teased as they headed for the vending machines to grab a box of milk before class.

Cho was getting ready to make a quip when something, or rather someone, barreled right into her abdomen. All of the breath was knocked out of her and she landed hard on the ground, though luckily it seemed that whoever ran full force had been running toward the grass because that's exactly where she landed with Kageyama glaring down at her, pinning her arms into place. The pair blinked at one another and Cho realized that his eyes were a rather striking shade of blue. The closer to the iris the lighter it was, though, for the most part they were dark, like a raincloud in the distance. Her realization drained away when she came to terms with the fact that she was still beneath him with his leg in between hers. Cho slapped and pushed at him to get off before scrambling to her feet where she noticed Hinata laughing like a wild man at Kageyama's misfortune.

"S-so-rry Seik-ki," Hinata laughed through his apology but he bowed and once he'd stopped laughing he apologized again.

"What the hell is wrong with the two of you, huh? And why is it always the two of you who keep trying to break my bones," she huffed as she dusted off her skirt, not bothering to offer a hand or even look at Kageyama who was still blushing at their earlier position.

"We were racing to the vending machines, but we're sorry. We should have been paying more attention," Hinata explained as Kageyama finally picked himself up.

"Hinata is right. We both should do better about being mindful," Kageyama said before bowing his own apology in the direction of Cho and Yui, who'd come to check on her friend.

Cho gave a small huff of frustration at the fact that...other than nearly bulldozing her through the earth, Kageyama was actually being surprisingly respectful. It made her wonder if perhaps her brother had exaggerated things, or perhaps he wasnt the same Kageyama. Maybe it was a case of mistaken identity on her part.


	7. Chapter Seven

Cho would've given just about anything to have Yui there with her, but there she was...alone. She'd put Yui in charge of distributing assignments, but told the girls that their rotation would start the following day. A change of attire would be required to enter the gymnasium, and given the fact that Cho was the only one prepared for the adjustments, she was on her own. It also gave her a good excuse to keep herself away from the track team until they could forget about how horribly she had embarassed herself.

She had stopped off in the girls restroom to change into another casual outfit, a band tee and black jeans before sitting down and making sure her camera was set up for the lighting in the gym. As it turned out, Kageyama was already on the court practicing...well she had no idea what the technical term was, but he was trying to hit a water bottle on the other side of the court with a ball. So...there was that. Rather than simply mess around, Cho decided to start out by taking a couple practice shots to triple check that she liked what she was working with. She was in the process of adjusting her camera again when a pair of sneakers stopped directly in front of her.

She looked up to find the first year staring down at her with a furrowed brow and frown that was almost worrisome in it's intensity. "Is there something I can help you with?"

"Do you know Kichiro Seiki?"

Cho scoffed and stood up to feel at least a little less intimidated by his presence. "Took you long enough to figure it out. Now do us both a favor and leave me alone."

"How...how is he doing? This year I mean," Kageyama asked. He didn't really care per say. The kid had been horrible at everything except serving the ball, and even then it wasn't great by any means. The older students had made it clear though, Cho was protective of her siblings to the point of ferocity. According to Tanaka, the only reason she hadn't gone to meet him and deal with Kageyama herself was Kichiro. Apparently the kid had practically begged her not to go and told her that he'd only end up being laughed at more. Tanaka had been quick to add that there was a rumor that she'd beaten up a guy two grades ahead of her for being a creep to her older sister. Regardless, they made it a point that if he were going to fix things to help make sure Cho was willing to help him then he needed to make anmends for the past. Show that he had changed since middle school.

"He's doing great! In track. He quit the team after dealing with your shit and told us that he sucked too much to even learn to play," she snapped with a glare that made him take a step back.

"H-hey. I never wanted him to quit," Kageyama tried to defend, but Cho took a step forward.

"It doesn't matter. People like you need to understand that not everyone is going to be as good. They need to work at it, and there's no motivation to get better when the people they look up to stand there like a brick wall and tell them they're shit. Not everyone is going to take your game seriously, but your words have power so fucking use them. Before you become an upperclassman and let history repeat itself!"

The clearing of a throat caused Cho to turn around and her face immediately flush, despite the scrunched pout of anger and frustration on her lips. "Is everything okay in here," Daichi asked, looking between the pair, one eyebrow raised at the tension.

"Yes sir, everything is fine," Kageyama told the third year before hesitantly walking away from her. He wanted to stop and finish their conversation. At least to let her know that he understood what kind of impact his words could have now. It felt...he couldn't possibly do such a thing with everyone watching though.

He did take a moment to glance over to check out what she was doing. Whatever it was involved a lot of grumbling though. "She's intense, huh Kageyama? What'd you say to make her face all red like that," Hinata asked in his stupidly jovial voice that cut away any thought of returning to the older girl.

"Mind your own business," Kageyama retorted and shrugged away from the small fry.

"Must suck for the king to be shut down so fast," Tsukishima told Yamaguchi smugly, making sure Kageyama heard him.

Tobio tensed up, but after having Seiki yell at him, the last thing he wanted to do was ruin the team's chances by proving that he was the same stupid kid.

Cho kept her distance from the team and put in her headphones so she wouldn't have to listen to Kageyama or the others, but mostly Kageyama. Just being around him set her on the edge of irritability, but she had a job to do and she'd signed her entire club up for two weeks of this. She walked to different points of the gym, aiming to find the perfect angle to capture all the work the team was putting in.

The entire time heavy guitars and drums thrummed through her earphones. "I'm no James Dean, heartthrob daydream. Bad hair, black jeans, not cool, suits me," she mumbled under her breath as she worked. It was better than allowing her mind to focus on the fact that Kageyama had asked about her brother. Just what the hell was he trying to pull with some shit like that.

What she wasn't prepared for, was Hinata and Kageyama practicing a quick attack. She had been doing just fine and then Hinata jumped out of her frame. Cho looked up from behind her camera to figure out what the hell she'd missed to get a photo of empty air where the kid had been. Once again Cho's face exploded in white hot pain as another ball made contact with her. "ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME," Cho shouted at the team.


End file.
